Twins Complex
by AnnDrag
Summary: Cualquiera que los vea, sabrá que no son unos gemelos normales. [Rin&Len] [Rinto&Lenka]


(Creían que solo escribía cosas de Fairy Tail, pues no :D)

Hola Minna! C:

Bueno este fic es sobre la familia Kagamine Rin&Len/Rinto&Lenka

Seee estoy obsesionada con los Kagamine *^*

Disclaimer.- Vocaloid no me pertenece ni pertenecerá.

* * *

[Twins Complex]

—No—Rezongó la maestra arrugando la nariz.

—Pero profesora, se cantar muy bien—Insistió una pequeña niña rubia.

—Tu voz es muy fina—Dijo la mayor—Opaca a las otras, es muy aguda..

—Pero..

—Sin peros—La cortó, sin darle chance de insistir salió del aula de clases.

—Rin-chan, tranquila—Consoló una niña, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de su compañera—Seguramente el próximo año logras entrar.

—¡Eso lo dices porque tu si entraste Lenka-chan!—Lloriqueó—¡Nunca voy a entrar al coro!

—No digas eso, Rin-chan.

—¡Nunca voy a entrar!—Lloriqueó de nuevo la pequeña—¡Nunca!

•••••••

—¿Eso es todo?—Preguntó un pequeño niño rubio-Len-quien sostenía a su pequeña hermana en brazos—Sabes que la profesora de música es una tonta.

—Lo sé—Hipó Rin, acurrucandose más en el pecho de su hermano—Pero, tenía muchas ganas de entrar al coro, hasta tú lo lograste.

—Puedo retirarme.

—No—Dijo la niña moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados lentamente.

Len suspiró acariciando los cabellos de su hermana, tal vez no eran hermanos de sangre pero la quería como tal y lógicamente no le gustaba verla llorar. Él solo había entrado al coro porque ella iba a estar, pensó que sería divertido entrar al coro junto con Rin. Pero si no la aceptaron no había razón para quedarse.

—Voy a retirarme—Aseguró el niño.

—No lo harás—Reiteró la pequeña, apartando el rostro del pecho de su hermano—Me gusta que Len canté.

Él pequeño se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¿Te gusta?—Tartamudeó.

—Si—Asintió la niña—Len se ve lindo cuando canta.

••••••Dos años después••••••

Los ojos de Rin se pusieron en blanco al ver la hoja del examen de matemáticas, era un desastre en esa materia.

—Ahora que hago—Se exasperó jalándose el cabello—No podré ir a la playa con Len, el examen de recuperación es en dos días y apesto en matemáticas.

—¿Cómo te fue Rin-chan?—Preguntó Lenka sonriendo amablemente.

—Mal—Respondió Rin—¿Y a ti?

—Saqué un ocho—Respondió.

—¿¡Ocho?!—Gritó la rubia de cabellos cortos—¡Pero tu también apestas en matemáticas!

—Rinto-nee me ayudo a estudiar.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en el rostro de Rin.

•••••

—Len-kun—Llamó Lenka.

—Dime—Respondió Len acercándose a su compañera.

—Me han dicho que sabes deporte.

—Así es—Aseguró Len sonriendo.

—¿Me enseñarías?—Preguntó tímidamente—Es que quiero entrar al grupo de porristas.

—¿Tengo cara de entrenador de porristas?

—¡No!—Negó—¡Nada de eso!, es que como tú eres muy bueno en deportes pues yo—Tartamudeó—Si no quieres esta bien, no me enojaré ni nada solo preguntaba y...

—¡Calla Lenka!—La cortó el rubio—Nunca dije que no lo haría, solo no te quejes si luego no te aceptan.

Lenka sonrió alegremente.

—¡Gracias Len-senpai!

•••••

—No.

—Pero Rinto-kun.

—No—Negó el nombrado—Tengo que ayudar a Lenka a estudiar.

—¡Lenka-chan pasó la prueba!

—Con los otros exámenes—Siguió hablando el joven, ignorando olímpicamente a Rin.

—Pero...

—¡Rinto-nee!—Gritó Lenka, corriendo hacia su hermano—Voy a llegar tarde a casa, tengo que ayudar con la limpieza, no necesitas ayudarme a estudiar—Avisó para luego salir corriendo de nuevo.

A los ojos de Rin, Lenka era su ángel salvador.

—Voy a las tres.

—¡Gracias Rinto-sensei!

•••••

—¡Tocan Rin!—Gritó Len desde la sala—¡Rin!—Insistió al ver que tocaban de nuevo.

Al parecer su hermana no tenía planes de bajar.

Len se levantó de su cómoda posición en el sofá, encaminándose hacia la puerta, una vez frente a ella la abrió. Observó al joven en la entrada con el ceño fruncido, luego le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto que compartía con Rin abriendo la puerta sin tocar, a pesar de los quejidos de Rin por su mala educación decidió llevar a cabo su interrogatorio.

—¿Alguien viene a visitarte?

—Rinto-sensei.

—¿Para qué?

—Para estudiar.

—¿Segura?

—Si.

Se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos sin pestañear hasta que Len se levantó de nuevo, bajó las escaleras y abrió de nuevo la puerta.

—¿Es la residencia de Kagamine Rin?—Preguntó el joven al que ahora Len reconocía como Rinto.

—Si.

—¿Eres su novio?

—¡Soy su hermano!

Rinto ignoró a Len entrando a la casa como si fuera la suya propia, por lo visto iba a subir las escaleras, a lo que Len reaccionó cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Pasa algo?—Preguntó el invasor.

—¡Arriba son los cuartos!

—¿Y?

—¡Y no es tu casa!

—¿Rinto-sensei?—Se escuchó una voz desde arriba, al inicio de las escaleras—¡Len, suelta a Rinto-sensei!

—¡Este pervertido quería ir a nuestro cuarto!

—¡Me va a enseñar a estudiar!

—¡Da lo mismo!

Por la nuca de Rinto resbaló una gota de sudor.

•••••Si, al final terminaron estudiando en la sala.•••••

—Y así lo resuelves.

—Oh—Soltó Rin con asombró—Entiendo,¡Es la primera vez que entiendo esta materia!

—¿Que estudian?—Preguntó Len acercándose.

—Mate...

—Ciencias—Dijo Rinto tapándole la boca a Rin, ya que Len no debía saber lo de la recuperación.

La rubia le agradeció con la mirada.

Rinto retiró su mano de la boca de su estudiante sonriéndole, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Len.

—Es curioso, ¿No?—Rió Rin—A pesar de estar en la misma aula y escuela no se conocían.

—Si es curioso—Conocordó Rinto observando a Len con diversión—Pero, al menos si te conocí a ti—Dijo fijando la mirada en Rin.

Como era de esperarse esta se sonrojó.

Y Len se enfureció, parándose y yendo hacia las escaleras. A lo lejos se escuchó un portazo.

—¿Se habrá enojado?—Suspiró Rin parándose—Bueno Rinto-sensei, gracias por todo, es tarde deberías irte.

—Tienes razón—Dijo el rubio también parándose.

Se encaminaron hacia la entrada de la casa, una vez allí, Rin abrió la puerta.

—Gracias, de nuevo.

Rinto solo asintió y se encamino hacia afuera, una vez Rin lo perdió de vista cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras. Cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Len, tocó dos veces, ya que estaba cerrado con llave.

—¡Vete!—Escuchó un grito desde adentro.

—No puedo—Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la escuche.

—Si que puedes, déjame solo.

—¡Yo también duermo aquí, Len!

Len no tuvo otra opción que abrir la puerta, observó a su hermana con molestia luego se tiró en su cama.

—¿Estás molesto?—Preguntó Rin, tomando asiento en un extremo de la cama de su hermano.

—No—Fue la respuesta cortante de él.

—¡Si lo estás!—Acusó acostándose a su lado tratando, sin éxito, de ver su rostro—¿Por qué estás molesto?

—¡No estoy molesto!—Gritó, logrando que su hermana vea su rostro.

El rostro de Len era una incógnita para Rin, luego logró entender, siempre lo había sospechado pero ahora lo confirmaba.

—¿Estás celoso?—Preguntó y sin querer le salió una pequeña risita, Len la observó con un sonrojo y volvió a ocultar el rostro—¡Estás celoso!, ¡Tengo un hermano celoso!—Gritó a carcajadas.

Len por su parte estaba preocupado, si estaba celoso, pero no de una forma de hermanos.

••••••

—Estoy en casa—Avisó Rinto esperando que Lenka saltará encima de él como de costumbre, pero el momento no llegó.

Frunció el ceño pensando que algo malo le pudo haber pasado a su hermanita, se le erizó la piel de solo pensarlo, se encaminó hacia la sala a buscar algún rastro de ella, fue un gran alivio encontrarla dormida en un extremó de la mesa que tenían en el lugar.

Caminó hacia ella y vio que tenía una clase de polvo raro en el cabello, alzó las cejas confundido tomando un poco y oliéndolo. Harina. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del postre que había en el centro de la mesa con un pequeño cartel que decía "¡Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar Rinto-nee!" Sonrió revolviéndole el cabello cariñosamente.

—Gracias, Lenka—Dijo mientras se inclinaba dejando un beso en la frente de su hermana.

* * *

¡Chan!

Este es el prologo xD Luego subiré el otro cap, ah y el fic de había una vez si lo voy a seguir pero la pinche inspiración no me da xP Lo que si se es que el otro sera Gruvia porque me dio la gana (?) xDD

Todo tipo de comentarios bienvenidos.

_Keep calm and Aye sir!_


End file.
